


A Test Of Time

by OblivionsGarden



Series: Jack Sparrow & Tora Black [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written 2010) When Jack and Tora are walking through Jamaica, a strange old woman tells them of the danger that some old friends are facing. Once again it's down to Jack to save the whelps. And what tests will they face on their new adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haggard Old Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in 2010, I'm just re posting it here (:

**Title -** _A Test Of Time_  
**Chapter title -** _Haggard old women_  
**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

The scorching Jamaican sun beat down onto the heads of those who dared to brave it's rays. A man reaches up a tanned, heavily jeweled hand to remove a worn leather tri-cone from his head, revealing an old red bandanna. Laughter lines appear around his dark Kohl lined eyes as he squints up at the midday sun, thankful he'd left his coat in his rented room. He moves his gaze to the ocean, longing to get away from the land-lubbers he'd been surrounded with for nine days straight. Turning to look through the window of the shop behind him, he began to tap his foot impatiently.  
Inside was a pale skinned, red headed woman who was bartering for a lower price on a new cutlass. Her cheeks were red from both the heat and her anger at the stubborn shop assistant. Rolling her eyes she turned her back on the short, chubby man and unbuttoned to first three buttons of her blouse. She turned back to face him, leaning forward onto the counter. She looked up at the lustful assistant through her eyelashes and repeated her offer. This time he accepted without a fuss. The woman re buttoned her shirt, took her new blade and left with a satisfied smirk.  
The bandanna wearing man heaved a sigh of relief when the red head appeared.

"Took you long enough, love."  
"Bloody men." She muttered, placing the cutlass into it's holder. "Stubborn as a mule until you flash a bit of cleavage. Perverts."  
"Ah, Tora love. I'm offended." The man slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the busy streets. "And besides, it's not like woman aren't the same."  
Tora narrowed her emerald eyes."Not true."  
"Yes it it."  
"No it's not."  
"Yes it is!"  
"Isn't."  
"IS!"  
"No it's not!"  
"Yes it is and you know it!"  
"Oh shut up Jack! Or else I shall never accompany you to bed again."  
Jack sparrow leant forward to whisper in her ear. "You and I both know that you enjoy it just as much as I do."  
Tora tried to come up with a good response but instead decided to ignore him. Much to Jack's amusement.

"Jack Sparrow?" A haggard old woman with a crooked back and grey hair hanging in her face hobbled over to the bickering couple.  
"Captain...Who's askin?" Corrected Jack.  
"My name is Baba Fantauzzo. Jack, Tora, you must help your friends for the greater good."  
"OK. One, how do you know who we are? Two, which friends? And three, what greater good?" Tora grew suspicious very easily.  
"Will and Elizabeth Turner." The woman beckoned for the couple to follow her into an old looking shack, similar to that of Tia Dalma's. Once inside they sat around a wooden table and Tora noticed the woman's left eye was pure white.

"Will is captain of the Dutchman, ferrying souls to the other side. If Elizabeth is not careful it will be her soul he finds."  
Tora's attention was caught. She may not have seen Elizabeth in a very long time but she missed her dearly. She was like the sister she didn't have. "What's she done?" She asked stiffly.  
"Nothing yet. Someone is after Will's heart and will not back down from a fight. Even when the odds are against her."  
"What about Will junior? He has to be..what..fourteen now?" Suggested Jack placing a comforting hand on Tora's shoulder. The last thin he wanted was to visit the Turners who talked about nothing but love, marriage and family's.  
"He is. He still lives with his mother, from whom he inherited his stubborn-ness."  
"And what exactly are we supposed to do?"  
"Go to Hawaii. Find Paru cave, inside will be an elder who will give you a test. If you pass you'll receive a bottle of curcaw. Take it to Will, along with his heart. Place the heart on his chest and have him drink the curcaw. No longer will he be tied to the Dutchman." The old woman smiled, revealing only four teeth in her rotten gums.  
"You make it sound so simple." Remarked Tora sarcastically.  
"But there has to be someone to ferry the souls." Said Jack.  
"Thats the catch. You need to find him a replacement who will have to pour the curcaw into Will's mouth. You need to be quick. I'd say you have until November before Elizabeth and the heart are found."  
Jack pouted. "What happened if 'they' get the heart?"  
"They kill the Turners. Consequently no souls will ever reach the other side." The woman stood and headed to the door. "Good luck Mr and Mrs Sparrow."  
"Oh, no we're not married." Informed Jack and Tora in unison but it was too late. Baba had one.

"Why is it always up to me to help those two whelps?"

 


	2. Nightmare

**Title -** _A Test Of Time  
_ **Chapter title -** _Nightmare  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

Tora looked at Jack who's expression was a mix of confusion and excitement.  _Another adventure for Jack_ , she thought with a bemused smile.

"We'll be needin' a crew then." Stated Tora standing and brushing down her skirts, happy in the knowledge she'd soon be back in her comfy trousers.  
"Aye.." Jack nodded, his mind wondering. "It'd take a while to gather a new crew though." He pondered.  
Tora smiled knowingly. "It would be a shame to be doin' what we do best without Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and the crew."  
"What the lass wants, the lass gets. We shall sail to Tortuga and round up the old crew." Grinned Jack excitedly jumping up and leaving Baba's hut. Tora shook her head and followed the over excitable pirate.  
They went straight back to their rented room and packed all of their belonging together. They paid the last of their rent and practically ran to the docks. Jack climbed aboard the _Pearl_ , turning to lean back over and help Tora aboard. Tora smiled as she looked around her familiar surroundings.  
"Home sweet home." She sighed standing on tip toe to kiss Jack's cheek before heading below deck.

 **-Tortuga-**  
"Jack?" No answer. "Jack?" Still Nothing. "Jack!"  
Jack glanced at Tora as they walked through the hustle and bustle of the Tortuga streets.  
"Stop humming." She instructed bluntly. She didn't mind his humming but when he'd been humming 'You ho a pirates life for me' not stop all day, it grew tiresome.  
"Jack?" Came a surprised voice from behind the couple. "Tora?"  
"!" Jack smiled embracing the older man.  
"Well what are you doin' back here?"  
"The Turners need our help...again." Explained Tora with an eye roll.  
Gibbs grinned. "I'll round up the crew."  
"Good. Meet at the docks at two." Smiled Jack before Gibbs ran off down the street.

 **-The docks-**  
The crews expressions were a mix of confusion, excitement and drunkenness as they loaded the ship after Jack had finished telling them the reason behind this trip.  
"So, we're going to find Elizabeth, Will Junior and Will Seniors heart. Then go to Hawaii to pass a test and get a potion. The somehow find Will and get him a replacement." Frowned Marty as he walked beside Tora.  
"Somehow is the prefect word for this." She sighed.

A few hours later and they were sailing towards a small island, populated by pirates, where the Turners had lived for the past 15 years. Tora was sat on a crate behind Jack who was stood at the helm, eyes full of wonder.  
"Jack?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you think Lizzie'll come? You know how stubborn she can be." Asked Tora sharpening her new cutlass.  
"Hmm, I don't think she'd refuse the chance to get her dear old husband back by her side."  
"I suppose your right. I don't blame her either."  
Jack turned his had slightly to see Tora's saddened expression. The same expression he'd seen glimpses of every night for the past week.  
"What's wrong love?"  
Tora sighed slipping her cutlass back into her belt. She shook her head before stretching with a yawn.  
"G'night Jack." She murmured going down the stairs and below deck. Jack frowned and waved Cotton over.  
"Take the helm." He instructed before following in his partners footsteps.  
In the captains cabin, on the bed, Tora was lay on her side, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. When she heard Jack's heavy footsteps she quickly wiped it away. Jack lay down behind her, draping an arm around her middle and using his other hand her hair away from her neck. He placed a gentle kiss on the bare skin and rested his chin in the crook of her neck.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked again, his voice gentle.  
"You'd think I've gone soft." Whispered Tora. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Tora Black, gone soft? Y'must be mad darlin'." He smirked still waiting for an answer. Tora sighed.  
"I've had the same dream every night for a week." She started. "It starts with us sat on the shore at shipwreck cove, watching the sunrise. But then there's all this shoutin' and screaming behind us and I thought I heard Teague shout my name so I turn to look. But I never see anything and when I turn back your lack flat on your back wi' blood on your shirt. Then you look at me and try to something but you.." Tora stopped as another tear escaped and fell onto the pillow.  
"I what?" Asked Jack monotonely. Tora sniffed.  
"You choke and cough up blood." He voice was barely a whisper now. "Then someone drags we away and thats when I wake up."  
Jack was silent for a moment. "That is weird. But love, it doesn't do any good to dwell on dreams."  
Tora shifted until she was facing Jack, a small smiled on her lips. "One day people will quote you. I guarantee it."  
Jack ran his ran fingers across Tora's pale cheek, wiping away her tears.  
"I coulda' told you that for nothin'. C'mon..." He said kicking his boots off. "It's a long trip to Lizzie's. Lets get some sleep." He pulled the covers up over them as Tora leant on his chest.  
"Any dreams..." He murmured into her hair. "You wake me up."


	3. Jealousy

**Title -** _A Test Of Time  
_ **Chapter title -** _Jealousy  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

"Will, get the door would you." Called Elizabeth from the kitchen. Will junior huffed but grabbed his hat and went to answer the door. When he opened it he didn't recognize the visitors from the village at all.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking them over.  
"Aye, get you mother please lad." Said the tanned male.  
"Who are you?" Will demanded.  
"I'm Tora Black this is Jack Sparrow."  
"Captain." Said Jack side glancing at Tora who rolled her eyes.  
It took a moment to register in Will's mind before he remembered. "You helped my mum and dad kill Davey Jones." He smiled standing back to let them in. "Mum's told me all the stories."  
Jack smiled at the young boy, seeing so much of the older blacksmith in him.  
"Mum! Some friends are here to see you." Will shouted. A few moments later and Elizabeth appeared from the kitchen.  
"Jack? Tora?" Elizabeth rushed forward to hug the pair. "To what do I owe the pleasure."  
Tora glanced anxiously at Will who saw. "I'm fourteen, you can say anything you like. Mum would only tell me anyway."  
Elizabeth smiled with an agreeing nod and lead them all into the sitting room.  
"Well, we've reason to believe that someone is after Will's heart." Started Tora.  
"Said crook will stop at nothing to get it. So we have a solution." Added Jack resting his feet on the coffee table.  
"Another classic Sparrow way out?" Sighed Elizabeth hitting Jack's boots which didn't move from their place atop the table. "I'd rather fight them."  
"Hear us out Lizzie. It's either fight and die or do it our way and Will gets to leave the Dutchman." Insisted Tora.  
"Permanently?" Asked Will, his excitement present in his features. Jack nodded.  
"How is that possible?"  
Jack and Tora proceeded to tell the Turners of their encounter with Baba Fantauzzo and eventually they went to pack some belongings and Will's heart before heading to the _Pearl_.

 **-On the Pearl-**  
Tora watched silently as Elizabeth fussed around Will as only a mother can and a strange overwhelming sense of jealousy hit her. The way Lizzie's face lit up at the sight of the boy made Tora wish for the same. She was more than happy with her life with Jack but having a child with him would be that extra sign of love and commitment. Tora chuckled to herself. She never would've seen herself longing for a family a few years back and yet hear she was.  
Standing up she saw her significant other heading below deck. She followed him silently, wondering what he was up to. Once inside his quarters he shed his hat, jacket, belt and boots and sat on the edge of their bed. Tora edged forward from behind the door but snagged her blouse on a lose nail and the jerk sent her falling with a thud.  
"'ello?" Called Jack.  
"It's just me love." Said Tora standing and inspecting the hole on her hip before shrugging it off and heading over to Jack.  
"What're you doing down here?" She asked him.  
Jack shifted uncomfortably, a trait rarely seen in the pirate.  
"I was going to get some sleep is all." He mumbled.  
"Liar."  
"Eh?"  
"Jack I've known you long enough to know when your lying. Tell me the truth."  
Jack sighed and scratched his beard. "Well, honestly...It's been a while and you were preoccupied so I thought I'd do it me'self." Admitted Jack.  
Tora was still non the wiser. "Come again?"  
"I can to...relieve myself."  
A moment past before Tora realized what he meant. "Oh! Well I'm not preoccupied now." She smiled coyly and forced Jack down onto the bed, straddling his waist.  
"Well feel free to use me to occupy yourself with darlin'." Jack's usual smirk returned to his features, showing off a few of his golden teeth.

* * *

  
A violent wave crashed into the side of the Pearl, sending Will hurtling across deck to wards the railing. Luckily Jack managed to grab a fistful of the boys jacket and pull him to his side.  
"Thank you sir." Gasped the young lad steadying himself. Jack merely nodded but kept his arm around the boy for the remainder of the storm.

Meanwhile Tora and Lizzie were conversing below deck whilst looking over Jack's charts.  
"How have you and Jack been? Any plans on going any further?"  
"Further?"  
"Yes. Marriage? Children?"  
Tora felt sicked and hopeful at the same time.  
"Marriage.." She muttered with distaste and a grimace.  
"Hmm. We'll it's not for everyone." Sighed Lizzie before smiling knowingly. "I saw you watching Will and I."  
"So." Said Tora her tone sharp and defensive.  
"Touched a nerve have I?"  
Tora narrowed her eyes. "Breathe a word of his to Jack and I'll use those pretty little eyes of yours as earrings."


	4. The Penilless Frenchman

**Title -** _A Test Of Time  
_ **Chapter title -** _The Penniless Frenchman.  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_ _  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

 

"Captain, a ship's been spotted. East."  
Jack turned and indeed saw a large ship heading their way. He didn't recognize it and turned to Marty. "Who is it?"  
"I don't know cap'n. Gibbs has an idea though."  
"Gibbs!" Called Jack from his place at the wheel. Gibbs loyally came running across the deck.  
"Aye?"  
"Who is it?" Jack asked again.  
"I'm not certain captain, but I'm thinking it be Louis."  
"Louis who?"  
"Louis Chevalle. The Penniless Frenchman."  
Jack pouted in thought. "Ironic for a pirate." He said finally.  
"Cap'n?"  
"Penniless. Have you ever heard of a penniless pirate?" Jack questioned his eyes never leaving the royal blue and gold ship. "Make sure Lizzie, Will and the heart stay below deck. Tell Tora to stay with them."  
"Aye captain." Gibbs padded below deck, finding Tora in the kitchen.  
"Ah, miss Black. You've to stay down 'ere with Lizzie, Will and the heart."  
"What? Why?"  
"Captains orders." Shrugged Gibbs.  
"Alright go help him. I'll find the Turners." Huffed Tora. She hated missing out on the action. And Lizzie wasn't exactly her friend after the eyeball earring threat. Regardless Tora, went through to the dining room where Lizzie was sat with Will, the heart in the corner.  
"Come on. Bring the heart." Said Tora, bluntly.  
"Why?"  
"Captains orders."  
With a frown Lizzie grabbed the chest and they followed Tora through to the captains quarters where Tora locked the door.  
"T, whats going on?" Asked Lizzie.  
"I know just as much as you do." Sighed Tora taking the chest and pushing it into a secret cupboard beneath Jack's desk. "But I do know Jack wouldn't keep up down here without reason. So we'll wait for word from him."  
Lizzie moved to wrap her arms around her son from behind.

* * *

"Captain Chevalle. Long time no see." Grimaced Jack as Louis' blue buckled shoes stepped aboard the _Pearl._  
"Bonjour Jack. Indeed the last time we met, you elected miss Swann as our king."  
"Aye. It's now though mate." Informed Jack. Brave. He thought noticing that Louis had come alone, his crew still on his ship.  
"Where is she Jack?"  
"Who?"  
"The king." Louis' facade of kindness had gone.  
"Back on that little island not for from Tortuga I'd expect. Was the last time I saw her anyway."  
Louis' smile returned. "Really? I don't believe you."  
"Mate, It's be pretty foolish of me to bring her aboard wouldn't it."  
"Very. I think that even you are not that stupid. Until next time Captain Sparrow." Smiled the Frenchman heading across the plank to his own ship. Jack had to resist the urge to push him in. He waited until Chevalle's ship was out of sight before continuing on to Hawaii.  
"Should I tell Tora it's safe now Cap'n?" Asked Gibbs.  
"Aye, tell her I want her." Jack murmured looking down at his boots.  
A few moments later and Tora arrived at his side.  
"Captain?"  
"It's Chevalle."  
When Tora frowned Jack Jack continued. "Captain Louis Chevalle. The Penniless Frenchman. He's evil." Jack's hands were visibly shaking in a mix of emotion.  
"Jack whats wrong?" Asked Tora placing her hands over his that were gripping the spokes of the wheel, his knuckled going white. Jack's ebony eyes shot to her emerald's full of anger, guilt and what seemed to be fear.  
"He was the one that made me kill you."

* * *

 **A/n-** _Just as a pre-warning, Jack goes deep in the next chapter. Indeed you shall see a side of Jack no- one has seen before. Not even Tora. Anyway, reviews are like my cheap form of heroin. Fund my habit?_


	5. Leave

**Title -** _A Test Of Time  
_ **Chapter title -** _Leave  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_ _  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

Tora grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him away from the wheel.

"Gibbs, your in charge." She barked pulling Jack down into their bedroom locking the door behind them. Jack sat on the end of the bed unsure of what to say as Tora knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.  
"When we got caught at the Brethren Court all those years ago, Louis Chevalle was the one who put the pistol in my hand and made me choose." His voice was low and tinged with guilt. "There is nothing he wouldn't do and he wants the heart. He'd kill for it. If he knew..." Jack's voice faltered and he cut himself short. He squoze his eyes shut trying to block out the mental images he was having.  
Tears had started falling from Tora's eyes from seeing Jack in so much pain. She gave his knees a gentle squeeze. "If he knew what?"  
"If he knew you were back...he'd..." Jack sighed and lay back on the bed. He didn't even realize a tear had fell from his eyes. Tora climbed beside him and pulled him close, cradling his head against her chest. She knew it must be killing him for anyone to see him this way, especially her.  
"If he knew I was back there'd be nothing he could do. There are too many brave men aboard for him to even get near me." Tora kissed Jack's bandanna as her thumb moved to wipe his silent tears away. Whilst he still had his eyes closed she wiped away her own and placed her arm back around his shoulders. His arms snaked their way around her waist and they lay silently in their embrace until nightfall.

* * *

The journey to Hawaii had so far been an uneventful one. Elizabeth helped around the ship as did Will who was loving life at sea. Tora and Jack didn't speak about Louis anymore. In fact they hadn't spoken at all since the other night. Jack was constantly at the helm and deep in his thoughts whilst Tora did odd jobs around the Pearl. She knew something was bothering Jack but she also knew he'd tell her when he needed too.  
This particular morning she was sat on a crate sewing a pair of long johns. She didn't know who they belonged to but she needed the distraction. The more she saw Will and Lizzie together the more broody she got. Plus the whole Jack not speaking thing and she was becoming more tense about this test that they'd have to face in Paru Cave.  
"T!" Came a loud gruff shout from the wheel. Tora's head shot up to see Jack glaring at her. Curiously she left the long johns and he needle and thread where they were and went over to the captain.  
"What 'ave ye done with it?"  
"With what?" Rather than answering, Jack barged past Tora, knocking her to the side and skulked off below deck.  
"What in the blazes was that about?" Murmured Tora,  
"I'm not entirely sure miss." Tora jumped when Gibbs appeared from nowhere. "Jack's been in the foulest of moods since Chevalle paid a visit."  
"Rotten git." Huffed Tora folding her arms over her chest. " I supposed I should go and see what's up then ey?"  
"I think that'd be best Miss. Black."

Tora grunted but followed Jack below deck, knowing that it'd take another two days sailing, without storm, to reach Hawaii and if Jack was in a bad mood it wouldn't be enjoyable for anyone. He was rooting around his drawers when Tora came in.  
"Jack what have you lost?"  
"Nothin'." He spat without lifting his head. Tora shook hers.  
"That is it Sparrow!" Tora marched over, gripped his shoulder and spun him around to face her. She shoved him roughly against the wall, pinning him there with a hand on each shoulder. "Now what on earth is wrong with you?" She demanded.  
"I said nothin' now move!"  
"NO!"  
"For gods sake move woman!" Jack pushed Tora to one side before continuing on his mad search.  
"Jack! I don't know why your acting a complete bastard but I ain't enjoyin' it much."  
"Then leave." This took Tora by surprise.  
"What?" She whispered. Jack slammed a drawer shut and stomped over to Tora. His face was so close that the tips of their noses were touching. His eyes which usually held all emotion were dull, lacking their mischievous glint.  
"You don't like how I am...leave."  
Tora opened and closed her mouth a few times at Jack's growled response. "Fine. As soon as we save the Turners you can drop me off in Tortuga." Tora was fighting the breakdown she could feel coming. She was hoping Jack would just smile and say it was all some suck joke. Instead he smirked, but not the cheeky smirk that Tora loved.  
"Good."


	6. A Test Of Love

**Title -** _A Test Of Time  
_ **Chapter title -** _A Test of love  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

 

"LAND HO!"

At Marty's cry Elizabeth stood up from her seat on a barrel to watch the coast of Hawaii grow nearer.  
"Hi mum." Smiled Will leaning against the railings beside his mother.  
"Hello darling." Lizzie draped a slender arm over the boys shoulders. "Not long now and you, your father and I will be a proper family." Will's smile increased at the thought.  
"You stay up here and do anything Captain Sparrow says, I'm going to tell Tora we've arrived."  
"Aye!" Saluted Will as Lizzie chuckled and made her way below deck.

"T, you down here?...Tora?"  
"In 'ere." The mumbled response came from the dining room. Lizzie went in and found Tora sat on the floor, huddled in the corner, half empty bottle of rum in hand and numerous empty ones littered around her. Lizzie sat down beside her.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Are you annoying?"  
Lizzie sighed and lent back against a table leg as Tora gulped down more rum.

Meanwhile Jack was receiving a lecture from Gibbs to which he was paying no attention.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Mumbled Jack. He headed below deck to find Tora and inform her of their arrival. Despite their row 3 days ago and having not uttered another word to each other since, she was still a part of his crew and had a right to know. After searching the crew's quarters, his cabin and the kitchen he was about to enter the dining room when he heard talking.  
"Tora what's happened? Why are you drinking so much?"  
Jack hid in the shadows so he could continue to listen. He knew only too well that a drunk Tora was also a very honest Tora.  
"Ask the bloody Captain." Slurred Tora taking another swig of rum. "He's a...a...he's a bloody arse! A complete arsey bastard!"  
Jack smirked. He probably deserved that.  
"What did he do?"  
"He lost somthin'. So I offer 'im me assistance and he says no. I ask what's wrong, he say's nothin'. I say he's bein' a bastard, he says..." Tora stopped, her eyes becoming wet with tears that should've fell days ago.  
"He said what?"  
"Leave. I mean just like that he wants me gone! I've known 'im since I was nineteen and loved him just as long." Tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Although Jack couldn't see her, he could hear her pain, feel it coming through her voice and piercing his heart.  
"I don't even know what I did wrong. All I wanted was to be with him for the rest of my days. Maybe even have a child and now I'll probably die alone, living with me mum and dad." Lizzie wrapped her arms around the sobbing wreck that was Tora as Jack went back on deck, hanging his head. Lizzie didn't know what Jack was up to but she knew he must have a reason for this. She just hoped it was worth it.

* * *

"'Scuse me, where can we find Paru Cave?" Gibbs made a mental note of the location and hurried back to the shore party. Lizzie was stood awkwardly in between Jack and Tora who had been bickering non-stop since they left the pearl and were now in a stubborn silence.  
"Erm this way Cap'n." The trio followed Gibbs through a thick rain forest until the entrance of the cave was in sight. At the side of it was a pot bellied man, wearing only a rag around his waist that didn't entirely cover everything.  
"This Paru Cave?" Asked Jack. The man nodded and walked in front of the group, looking them each up and down.  
"You and you can enter." He pointed to Jack and Tora. "You two stay here." He stood back in his place staring at Gibbs and Lizzie who warily took a step back. Jack grunted and stalked off into the cave. Tora remained in her place until Lizzie pushed her forward. "He can't face a test alone." Tora narrowed her eyes but stomped after Jack regardless.

The cave was dark and Tora was finding it hard to find where she was going. Reluctantly she called out.  
"Sparrow, slow down or you can do this on y'onesies. Savvy?" The hostile tone in her voice surprised even her.  
"Walk faster. Savvy?" Came a sarcastic response.  
"I can't see where I'm going so I can't speed up. Idiot."  
"Wench."  
"Bastard!"  
"Whore!"  
"Please, no venomous words here."  
Jack was the first to reach the light. There were two aged men in green robes and around 20 young boys in royal blue robes. Tora arrived soon after, staying a step behind Jack.  
"What is it you seek?" Asked one of the older men.  
"Curcaw." Said Tora bluntly.  
"Ah, a test shall have to be completed."  
"We know that. What is it?"  
The men went into a hushed conversation and Jack turned to Tora. "No need to be short with them. They've done nothing wrong."  
"Don't talk to me."  
The men turned back to the pair with smiles on their faces. "Love had been a factor of you relationship until recent, that much is obvious. Having the Curcaw will restore someone else's love to them. SO love shall be the test."  
"Oh god. Hey Jack, maybe you should just shoot me again so I don't have to endure this." Tora whispered harshly at Jack's back. Jack didn't turn to look back at the flame haired, flame tempered woman behind him because he knew what she'd see. The pain of her stinging words showing in his eyes.  
"You must ignore your hate and exact your love in a union." Continued the elderly man.  
"A union?" Repeated Tora. "You mean a...marriage?" Tora said the word as if she had a bad taste on her tongue. It's not a matter of love to Tora, she'd always hated the idea of marriage.  
Jack however was smirking. "We'll do it. Won't we love?" Without waiting for an answer he roughly grabbed Tora by the elbow and pulled her to wards the two men. Throughout the speeches Tora was glaring at a bemused Jack.  
"Do you..." The man stared at Jack.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He informed him.  
"Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take..."  
"Tora Black." Jack aided when Tora stayed silent.  
"Take Tora Black to be your wife?"  
"Aye, I do." Jack smirked.  
"And do you Tora Black take Captain Jack Sparrow to be your husband?"  
Thinking solely of Lizzie and the good times with Jack, Tora forced a smile and nodded.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife."


	7. Black Eyes And Disguises

**Title -** _A Test Of Time  
_ **Chapter title -** _Black eyes and disguises  
_ **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

The Curcaw came in a plain looking brown bottle with a purple ribbon tied around the neck. Tora tucked it into her belt, thanked the men and followed Jack out of the cave.

"Well that certainly was a-" Jack was cut off as he turned to Tora when her fist flew forward and connected with his face with a crack. He raised a hand over his eyes and frowned at his new wife.  
"I cannot believe you just did that!" She yelled.  
"You said I do!"  
"I was thinkin' of Lizzie and Will/ If it weren't for them I'd have said no and then I would've took my pistol and got that revenge on you I never had." Her words were dripping with venom and for a second she almost felt guilty when a flicker of pain flashed across Jack's face. Almost. She stalked past him, past Lizzie and Gibbs and kept going until she was safely aboard the Pearl rummaging around to find more rum.

* * *

"How are we supposed to find Will?" Asked Lizzie leaning against the mast.  
"He'll turn up soon enough." Answered Jack who was now sporting a swollen, deep purple eye.  
"but he only arrives in the event of a death."  
"Well go and kill someone then."  
Lizzie's eyes widened and she moved to the opposite side of the wheel so she was facing Jack.  
"Why are you doing it?" She asked.  
"What?"  
"You love Tora, then you leave her. Now your married! I don't get it."  
"The sooner we get rid of that bloody heart, the sooner I can explain."  
"Cap'n! Cap'n! Chevalle's coming up hard to starboard."  
"Chevalle?...Load the cannons, he won't be so friendly this time."  
"Aye Cap'n."  
Lizzie ran to find Will and took him below deck, passing Tora on her way.

"Jack who is it?" Asked Tora climbing the stairs to the wheel.  
"Chevalle. FIRE!"  
At the unexpected blast and jolt of the ship Tora fell, landing flat on her back. Jack was going to help her up but shook his head and concentrated on Louis who was returning fire. As the Pearl made for a speedy escape, Louis didn't follow thanks to the multiple holes in the side of his ship. The majority of the crew heaved a sigh of relief when they saw that he hadn't pursued. Tora's mind however was hatching a new plan.  
"Jack, the only time Will is going to arrive is if someone dies, yes?" She asked standing up and moving towards Jack. He nodded and took a step back from the short tempered red head.  
"So let me go to Chevalle."  
Jack's mouth dropped open. "And let him kill you? And people say I'm mad."  
"No you idiot. I'll go in disguise, earn his trust and then kill him."  
"No."  
"Well I'm going. If you don't reach me before Will does I'll tell him you say hello." Tora turned on her heel to leave but Jack grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wheel. Tora remembered when they first kissed in the same spot after the battle with Beckett.  
"I said no."  
"I know. But you've also told me to leave recently and I intend to do as my husband wishes." She barely managed to ignore the pain the memories were causing her and focus on her anger. She pulled her arm free and walked away leaving Jack in a state of shock.

She put on her old brown shin length coat, tied her hair back with a black ribbon and stole a crew members spectacles.  
", lower a dinghy please."  
"Miss Black? Is that you?" The older man squinted at Tora as if it somehow aided his vision.  
"Aye. Now lower the dinghy."  
"But what are y-"  
"Lower the dinghy."  
"But-"  
"Dinghy!"  
Gibbs sighed and obliged with a roll of his eyes, not even attempting to mention that Jack's mannerisms have rubbed off on her. Tora lowered herself into the dinghy and started back towards Louis' ship.

Meanwhile Jack was cursing to himself below deck whilst Will Junior was cautiously approaching him from the door.  
"Are you OK Captain?"  
Jack looked up and sighed when he saw it was just the boy. He nodded and sat down in his desk chair.  
"has Auntie T left because you hate her?"  
"I don't hate her lad."  
"Then why are you always shouting at each other?"  
Jack wondered why the boy was so naive for a 14 year old but then remembered who his mother was.  
"Sometimes we have to hurt people we love to protect 'em. But it doesn't work with people as stubborn as Tora."


	8. It's The Dutchman

**Title -** _A Test Of Time. (Sequel to Faded Memories)_  
 **Chapter title -** _It's the Dutchman_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

"Man overb-" The cry of panic cut short as Tora's dinghy neared Chevalle's ship. When she was close enough she looked up to one of the curious crew members.  
"Is this Captain Chevalle's ship?"  
"Aye, hold on lad!"  
Tora smiled to herself when they bought her disguise and threw down a rope ladder. She hoisted herself up and climbed aboard.  
"Thanks mates. Where can I find the captain, I have an urgent message for him."  
"Follow me." Said a tall brunette man. Tora followed him below deck where he stopped to knock on a door.  
"Cap'n there's someone 'ere with a message for you."  
"Oui, oui come in."  
The brunette opened the door and gestured for Tora to go in before leaving.  
"Bonjour." Smiled Louis casually leaning on his desk. "What is the message boy?"  
"Not a message as such, I just know something you don't. I thought you ought to know." Tora was amazed at how well everything was going but then she remembered two key things. One, not everything goes tits up all the time and two, she learned the art of deception from the best. Jack.  
"What might that be?" Asked Chevalle in his thick French accent turning his back on her.  
"Tora Black's back."  
"I know that. She was at Shipwreck cove last year when the king was chosen."  
"Oh...so, you know she's aboard the Pearl then?"  
"Oui. Just another obstacle in the way of me and the heart."  
"Will Turner's heart?" Louis nodded. "You can't have that I'm afraid." Tora pulled a dagger from her sleeve and lunged forward, grabbing a fistful of Louis' hair. She yanked his head back and slid the blade across his throat. As the warm crimson poured down her arm, Louis gripped his neck staring up, wide eyes at who he thought was an innocent male messenger. Tora shoved his to wards his desk, removed her hat and her glasses and stared at the choking Captain.  
"Tora Black, serving revenge the best way. At your service." She bowed as Louis gasped once more and collapsed lifelessly to the floor.  
She pushed his desk up to the door and hopped up to the window to watch the horizon.  
"Come on Turner." She sighed glancing down at her hands. On her index finger on her right hand was the ruby ring Jack had brought her as a belated birthday present in Tortuga before they went after the fountain of youth.

_*Jack rolled over and picked up his jacket and pulled out the red velvet pouch. He rolled back and placed it in Tora's hand. With a frown Tora sat up, followed by Jack and pulled the pouch open, tipping the contents into the palm of her hand. She stared open mouthed at the silver ring with the blood red ruby._   
_"What's this for?"_   
_"I never did get you a birthday present." He stated pointing to her necklace. He took the ring and slipped it onto the index finger of her right hand and kissed it. He lay back down, pulling Tora with him to lean on his chest._   
_"Jack?"_   
_"Mmm?"_   
_"I-I love you." She admitted. Jack smiled, feeling perfectly at ease._   
_"I love you too, darlin'."*_

Tora smiled at the memory, sighing when she wondered where everything had gone wrong.  
"IT'S THE DUTCHMAN!" At the shouts from above deck Tora leant to look out of the window and indeed the familiar form of the Flying Dutchman was on the horizon. Tora pulled her sword, readying herself incase any of the crew managed to open the door.  
As expected, a few seconds later, there was a thunder of someone banging repeatedly on the door. It jolted and they managed to open the door enough to get an arm through.  
"Cap'n what's happening?" Came a voice as the arm flailed around uselessly. Tora glanced at the Dutchman which seemed to be taking it;s time getting to her. There was a loud crash and the click of a pistol behind her. Tora turned back from the window and saw the brunette that had brought her down to the cabin.  
"Let's no do anythin' drastic." She took a step back, fully aware of the fact she only had a sword which is not much of a match for a bullet.  
"You killed my Captain, I kill you." He lifted the pistol higher and Tora squoze her eyes shut. She heard a shot but felt no pain. When she heard a thud she snapped her eyes open and saw Jack aiming a pistol at her, a look of venom in his eyes. Tora dropped her sword and squoze her eyes shut again. In her mind she could see the last time Jack aimed at her at Shipwreck cove.  
"Not again. Not again. Not again." Tora started murmuring to herself trying to block out the memories. "No, no, no..."  
"Tora open your eyes."  
"No, I can't go back to the locker. I can't." Tora sunk to the floor as fresh salty tears started to pour down her porcelain cheeks.  
"T, you won't go back there, I wouldn't have it. Your not dead love. C'mon open your eyes."  
Tora felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shaking form and she allowed herself to open her eyes. When she saw Jack's shoulder directly in front of her face she peered over him and saw the brunette crew member lying face down in the doorway, blood oozing from his head.  
"You saved me...again." Tora let out a giggle, choked with a sob as she buried her face in the crook of Jack's neck.  
"And I'd do it over and over if needs be." Jack mumbled resting his chin on her head.  
"I thought you hated me."  
"No. Truth is I thought I was protecting you."  
Tora pulled her head back to look him in the eye.  
"From?"  
Jack pointed at Louis with a shrug.  
"Jack? Tora?"  
The pair turned and saw a bandanna clad Will Turner.  
"Will! Shut the door."  
With a frown Will obliged and closed the door.  
"We have something important to tell you." Smiled Jack helping Tora to her feet.  
"Are you telling me you killed two innocent men just to get me here?"  
"They weren't innocent."  
"Look, Will. Chevalle and alot of others are after your heart which puts your little family in danger. But we found out how to restore your heart to you and get you off the Dutchman and back in a blacksmiths." Explained Tora.  
"How?"  
Jack and Tora told Will about Baba Fantauzzo and everything that had happened thus far, not mentioning the parts about their arguing and Will's familiar megawatt grin appeared on his face. "Well, who's going to replace me then?"


	9. Will I Forget?

**Title -** _A Test Of Time_  
 **Chapter title -** _Will I forget?_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

Will didn't notice much on his short trip over to the Pearl. No the tear tracks down Tora's cheeks not the considerable change in Jack. Not the curious stares or murderous glares of Louis' crew or the hole in the toe of his boot that was letting in water. Nothing. The only thing Will could focus on as that he was about to see his family, his reason for living, a whole 6 years ahead of plan. Will was inside his own blissful happiness, disregarding everything else.

Jack could notice only one thing. One thing he'd gone through a whirlwind of emotions with, gone on adventures with, loved, caressed, occasionally mistreated and missed uncontrollably. And no, it wasn't the Pearl. Tora Black...Tora _Sparrow_ was walking beside Jack, behind Will, her porcelain features a blank expressionless mask to the naked eye. However when it came to Tora, Jack's eyes most certainly weren't naked. He could see the mix of frustration, relief and confusion in the glint of her emerald eyes.  
Tora couldn't concentrate on anything as she made her way across Louis' deck. She saw the confused sailors who helped her aboard, the ones who had their swords drawn and were ready to kill, the ships black cat stood with it's back arched and claws out atop a crate, the tear in the main sail, the splinters in the mast and the spilt bottle of rum on the floor, ready to be swabbed clean.  
As the trio arrived at the railings facing the Pearl, Jack tentatively placed a hand on the small of Tora's back and held a rope steady for her. She smiled a little and took the rope, swinging back to the safety of the Pearl. Once her feet touched the deck she ran to Cotton.  
"Where's Will and Lizzie?" Cotton pointed to the doors that lead below deck and Tora smiled gratefully before running off down the steps and into the kitchen.  
"Oi, stop eating all the food and get on deck. There's someone here who I think would love to see you both."  
Lizzie stared blankly for a second before dropping her bread roll to the floor as she stood up. "Is it dad?" Will Juniors excitement was emitting from his every limb. Tora nodded with a grin and a laugh as two thirds of the Turner family shot past her. She followed slowly behind with a satisfied sigh. The scene on deck was one that could've warmed even the icy-est of hearts.  
Will Junior had his arms wrapped tightly around his father's middle whilst Elizabeth had her arms around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck. Will had one hand on his sons shoulder, holding him close and his other arm was securely around Elizabeth's waist whilst he pressed a gentle kiss to her neck.  
Jack couldn't help but feel uplifted by the public display of affection that was happening in front of him. When he saw Tora he swiftly made his way over to her and pulled her aside. he red head frowned at him questioningly.  
"T, I'm sorry." Jack started and Tora laughed a little.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, apologizing? To a woman no less! Th worlds gone mad."  
"Aye, that it has. But non-the-less you deserve it. I have been a complete arse for no good reason."  
"Apology accepted Sparrow. Now be quiet before people start thinkin' we've gone soft."  
Tora turned to walk away but Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him and held her firmly against his body. He crushed his lips against hers and felt the three days of burning desire pour out of him. Tora smiled into the kiss, thankful that all of the anger and hatred was gone.  
Eventually they pulled apart and Tora ran a finger over the purple swelling of his eye.  
"Sorry about that." She shrugged. Jack laughed a whole hearted laugh, the sunlight glinting off his various golden teeth.  
"I think I deserved that one. You've got a great right hook on you by the way." The pair started to make their way back towards the Turner family as Bootstrap and a few others loyal members of the Dutchman swung over.

"So William do we have a replacement?" Asked Tora.  
"Um...well no. Not really."  
"Replacement for what?" Asked Bootstrap ruffling his grandson's hair.  
"To be captain of the Dutchman. The have a way to restore my heart so I can be with my family."  
"And the replacement doesn't have the restrictions of only returning to land once every ten years, only they can't sleep on land." Informed Will Junior.  
"You made that up." Frowned Jack.  
"No I didn't. It was written on the side of the bottle of Curcaw."  
There was a moment of silence before Bootstrap spoke up. "I'll do it."  
"Dad, no! I wo-"  
"Will, I've served many years aboard the Dutchman. Ferrying souls to the other side has become all I know. The Dutchman is my home son. Someone has to do it and I'd feel like I was doing something good for once in my life. I could make you proud Will."  
"I'm already proud of you dad."  
"He's right Will. He knows better than anyone the importance of this job." Said Elizabeth.  
Will sighed. "OK."  
The next few minuted were a mess of people swinging over to the Dutchman, Tora grabbing the Curcaw and Will Junior being forced to stay on the Pearl. Only Elizabeth, Jack, Tora, WIll , Bootstrap and a few others went over the the Dutchman. Once aboard Will and Bootstrap turned to Tora.  
"Now What?"  
Tora thought back to Baba Fantauzzo's instructions. "Botstrap, you need to pour this," She handed him the Curcaw. "Into Will;s mouth, whilst he's lay with his heart on his chest." Tora turned to Jack who nodded in confirmation.

Will removed his shirt and lay on his back on the deck of the Dutchman, clutching tightly to Elizabeth's hand. Jack placed Will's heart on his chest, directly over where it should be as Bootstrap knelt beside his son's head with the bottle in hand. When everybody was ready, he slowly started to pour the dark liquid into Will's awaiting mouth until every last drop had gone. The five of them held their breath in anticipation but nothing seemed to be happening.  
"Did it work?" Frowned Jack standing slightly behind Tora in fear of something bursting.  
"I don't know. It tasted very...woody." Will frowned, making a face. A few more moments of silence passed until Will's scream of agony pierce through the atmosphere. Both Tora and Jack stared wide eyed and slack jawed as Will's chest seemed to tear open and his heart dropped into the empty space it should've always been in. His chest closed back up, leaving nothing but a faint white scar. Will sat up and Elizabeth ran a finger over the scar. Everyone turned now to Bootstrap who's bare chest appeared to be changing colour. In a fist sized circle above his heart, Bootstrap's skin darkened to black and one single trickle of blood ran down his torso.  
"How do you feel?" Asked Will of his father.  
"Same as I did with Davey. Only...free." The older Turner men smiled as each other before Will turned to Lizzie.  
"I'm coming home." He grinned, taking his wife in his arms and planting his lips firmly against hers.  
Tora sighed, satisfied at a job well done and turned to Jack.  
"That's the fourth time you've helped those two."  
Jack nodded.  
"No complaints? No requesting something in return? No boasting?"  
Jack smirked. "A complaint, they've yet to thank me. A reward, they have nothing I want and as for boasting...I've no idea what your talking about love."

* * *

Later that night, The Turners were back on the Pearl, Bootstrap having been needed elsewhere. Tora was below deck in the cabin, sat at Jack's desk. She was staring thoughtfully as the pistol lay idly across the map. Unknown to her, Jack was thinking of the exact same event above deck at the wheel.

*  
 _"Quite now, Tora." Whispered Jack as he, Tora and the rest of the crew of the Pearl crouched down behind boxes, crates and barrels in order to listen in on the Brethren Court. Jack was the only one with a hole in which to spy through to the meeting and his silence was frustrating Tora to no end._  
 _"Jack what;s going on? I can't hear anything." She whispered._  
 _"Go back."_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"There's no one there. Go ba-" Jack turned to leave but there was already a crowd surrounding them and a gun in his face. Gentleman Jocard jerked the gun upwards, telling Jack to stand from his crouching position. Jack stood and held his hands up with a lazy smirk._  
 _"Now let's not do anything rash." He stepped slightly to the left, shielding Tora. Louis Chevalle. who was stood behind Mistress Cheng noticed his movement and stepped forward with a grin that would have even Davey Jones shaking in his boot._  
 _"Now Jack, you know what we do with spies don't you?"_  
 _"Aye, I do. But technically we're not spies."_  
 _"No?" Frowned Louis._  
 _"No. We are pirates...bored, nosey pirates. That's all mate." Jack let his hands drop to his side as Louis lent over to whisper to one of his devoted crew members, Jack could vaguely remember being named Michelle. A man named Michelle..Jack had a good giggle the first time he heard that. Michelle whispered to the rest of his ship mates and they moved forward grabbing Tora and the crew of the Pearl, shoving them roughly into another room._  
 _"I ask now, the Brethren Court, if they are willing to let me, Louis Chevalle, to place a punishment without question or objection."_  
 _The remaining pirates looked between each other, knowing how cruel Louis could be. Jack looked desperately at Teague to object._  
 _"No."_  
 _The pirate brethren gasped as Teague who finally stepped forward and spoke up in his sons defense._  
 _"No?"_  
 _"No. You can't kill him Louis but i agree he needs some form of punishment." Teague looked pointedly at Jack and Jack nodded, knowing he was never going to get away completely free. "So no, you can't punish him to death but punish him a little, by all means."_  
 _Jack glared at his dad in annoyance as Teague lifted a hand, bending one in half. Jack's eyes widened at the thought of losing a finger. Louis thought for a moment before once again, whispering to Michelle. At Louis' nod, Michelle grabbed Teague and held a sword tightly against his neck. Jack frowned in panic._  
 _"What are ye' doin'?"_  
 _"This is your punishment Jack. You have a choice...kill him or kill that pretty little red head your so fond of. If you don't, we kill him, then her, then your crew and then you."_

_Tora. Jack, for the first time in his life, found himself unsure of what to do next. He couldn't kill Tora, he hadn't told her how he felt about her yet. But Teague was his dad. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Teague was his father, the one who had raised him and stopped him going AWOL when his mother died. Teague had saved Jack's life more than once and had forgotten the amount of times he's gotten him out of deep waters. Both metaphorically and literally. Jack couldn't kill Teague. However, he loved Tora with his entire being. He'd never loved anyone before and didn't want to kill the one woman who made him change. He couldn't kill Tora. Could he? What was that old saying? Blood is thicker than water. That's true but is it stronger than love? Doubtful. Teague is blood, Tora is water._   
_Jack opened his eyes and reluctantly took the pistol from Louis' hand. He turned to the door in which they'd taken his crew and gripped the handle. Teague is blood, Tora is water. He pushed it open and stepped inside._   
_Upon Jack's entrance, Tora shook free from the grip of Louis' crew and ran over to her captain, relief washing over her._   
_"Jack what happened? What did they do?"_   
_Teague is blood, Tora is water. Jack looked back out at Louis' and his dad. His hand was trembling as he tried not to drop his weapon._   
_"Jack? What's wrong?" Tora could see he was hurting but couldn't locate a wound anywhere. She noticed the pistol in his hand and frowned. "Jack?"_   
_Jack finally looked up, becoming entrance in her emerald eyes. She is water. Teague is blood. Jack lifted the pistol to Tora's face and dropped his eyes to the floor. She is water, Teague is blood. Water. Blood. Water. Love._   
_Tora's eyes widened and everything seemed to go in slow motion as she watched Jack's finger squeeze the trigger, wondering why and silently screaming in her tears._

_Jack squoze his eyes shut as the gunshot rang through his ears and he heard Tora's body hit the ground. He heard a commotion behind him before his felt a strong hand on his shoulder._   
_"C'mon lad. It's over."_   
_Reluctantly he opened his eyes, keeping them fixed straight ahead rather than looking at the lifeless body of his love. He let Teague guide him through Shipwreck Cove, out onto the shore._   
_"Leave Jackie. You did your punishment but there's not much that can please Chevalle. He'll keep going at you until you break. Take the Pearl and leave."_   
_"Will I forget?" Jack looked up at his father who frowned. "Tora. Will I forget her? Did you forget mum?"_   
_Teague sat down on the sand, pulling Jack with him. "No. I've never forgotten your mum and you'll never forget Tora. It's hard Jackie, I won't lie. but it gets easier as time goes on. I've done alirght haven't I?"_   
_Jack nodded numbly. "So no amount of rum is gonna erase me memory then?"_   
_Teague shook his head with a chuckle as he patter his son's back. "If only lad. If only."  
_

 


	10. Thank You

**Title -** _A Test Of Time_  
 **Chapter title -** _Thank you_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Tora Black, the plot and any characters not recognized from the films are entirely mine._

* * *

"Thank you, Captain." Came a young voice from behind Jack, who was still trying to shake the memories from his head. He turned to see Will Junior leaning on the mast, one hand deep in his pocket, a half eaten apple in the other. Jack frowned curiously.

"What for?"  
"Everything. For giving me my first adventure and for doing whatever it took to save my dad even if you did do it like an idiot." The younger boy smirked. "I know, I know...you thought pretending you didn't care about Auntie T would save her from Louis in the long run but I know that you knew it was pointless, deep down."  
Jack opened and closed his mouth uselessly as Elizabeth came up the stairs to meet them.  
"Now bothering Jack are you William?"  
"Course not! I was actually thanking him."  
Elizabeth smiled and ruffled the boys hair as she turned to Jack. "Will and I can take over from here, you and Tora deserve a break after everything you've done for us."  
Jack smiled and nodded his thanks before turning to leave. Before he could escape however, Elizabeth caught his elbow. "How is everything between the two of you now?"  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Better." He pulled his arm free and hopped down the stairs in hope to get to Tora quicker, however Will walked straight into him.  
"Oh sorry Jack. Thank you by the way." Will grabbed Jack's heavily jeweled hand in a handshake causing a sigh to escape the Captain's lips. "Something wrong?"  
"I was off to see the wife." Jack wiggled his fingers free and made to leave but again Will stopped him.  
"Wife?"  
"Yes, wife. T and I had a fall out and when we went to get your magical miracle cure we had to face a test. The test was to ignore our hate and get hitched. Right?"  
Will didn't understand but he nodded dumbly, making a mental note to ask Elizabeth.  
"Good." Jack ran off below deck before anyone else could stop him.

Once he was below deck he went into his cabin and slammed the door behind him, leaning his head back against the wood. At the sudden entrance Tora stood and moved around to the opposite side of the desk.  
"What's up, Jack?"  
"Bloody nosey pesky Turners. They're everywhere."  
Tora smirked as Jack moved his head down, his coal eyes meeting her jade. He strode towards her, closing the gap between them in four large steps. She looked up at him innocently, hair still tied back from her disguise on Louis' ship. Jack pulled the ribbon from her hair and dropped it to the floor before running his fingers through her fiery red hair. Without taking his eyes off hers he lifted the oil lamp from his desk and blew it out, leaving them in the dim light of one candle in the far corner of the cabin. He swiped his arm across the desk, knocking everything to the floor before returning his hands to Tora's waist. Gently he lifted her onto the desk and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She snaked her arms around his neck and settled her legs either side of his hips as he leant against her and the desk. Their faces were millimeters apart, nose tips touching, yet neither moved closer for a kiss. Instead they silently reveled in the intimacy. Eventually though, Jack spoke.  
"I love you, ." He whispered.  
"I love you too, ."  
Her hot breath against Jack's lips threw him over the edge and he pressed his lips against hers. Her hands roamed freely down his back before pulling his shirt over his head. Soon hers joined it on the floor, followed by their breeches and boots, leaving a passionate trail to their bed.

* * *

When they awoke the next morning and went on deck, the land they were approaching was not what they expected. Jack ran over to Will, Tora following closely behind.  
"What's going on?"  
Will smiled innocently. "What do you mean?" Jack narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips and flared his nostrils. He was not a morning person.  
"OK...The Brethren Court's been called for a gathering. Since you hold a piece of eight and Elizabeth's king, Shipwreck Cove seemed appropriate."  
"Held." Jack Corrected.  
"What?"  
"Held. I held a piece of eight and then dear old Hector used it to release Calypso. Remember?"  
"Oh, yes. Well none-the-less your still a member of the Brethren. Besides, don't you want to announce you holy union?"  
"Nothing holy about their union darling." Elizabeth appeared at Will's side, greeting him with a kiss. Tora rolled her eyes.  
"It is far too early for their over eager loving." She walked off down to the far end of the ship leaving Jack glaring at The Turners.  
"not a word of our marriage will be breathed to anyone on shipwreck cove, savvy?"  
Will nodded with a smirk as Elizabeth stifled a laugh, letting Jack skulk off in a huff.  
"Why doesn't he want anyone to know?" Wondered Will aloud.  
"You asking for Jack's reasoning? If Jack had a reason would you be able to make sense of it?" Laughed Elizabeth as Will thought about it before bursting into laughter again.

* * *

Once again the Brethren Court gathered around the over sized table, this time headed by Elizabeth and minus Louis Chevalle. Hector Barbossa was glaring at Jack from across the table, much to Tora's amusement. Luckily Jack had made the crew stay aboard the Pearl in case Barbossa tried anything funny.  
"Right then, I'll get on with it since no-one wants to be here." Started Elizabeth. "As your all aware, Louis Chevalle is dead and failed to choose another to pass on his responsibilities. As king, I'll be choosing a new member of the court.  
All eyes shot to William who was having a hushed conversation with Teague.  
"No not him." Everyone turned back the their king. "Her actually." Elizabeth pointed to Tora whose eyes widened in shock. "Tora Sp-" Elizabeth stopped, contemplating what the repercussions could be before continuing regardless. "Tora Sparrow, you are now the ninth member of the Brethren Court."  
Tora stared dumbly at Elizabeth. "Um...thanks."  
Teague frowned and turned to whisper to Will. "Tora Sparrow?"  
Will chuckled. "Your better off asking Jack, It's a very long story."  
After giving reason to objections that arose regarding Tora, Elizabeth had nothing more to add. "Well, thats it then." She smiled, leaving the pirates to depart.  
Just as Jack and Tora arrived at Elizabeth's side to moan about her revealing their secret, Teague and Will appeared behind them.  
" now then eh?" Teague folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Care to explain, son?"  
Will and Elizabeth left for the Pearl, leaving the trio alone. Jack proceeded to tell Teague everything right from meeting Baba Fantauzzo in Jamaica to finding Will and restoring his heart. Teague smiled. "Your too much like your old man Jackie."  
Tora frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"He goes for the pretty women that aren't pushovers. Your alot like his mum in that sense. She was pretty and strong. I pushed her too her limits, just to see what she could do. Same as he's done to you. It's only the strong ones that come back, cause we cling to 'em."  
Tora grinned and playfully elbowed Jack in the ribs. Jack threw his arm over her shoulders before turning back to his dad.  
"What now then?" Asked Teague.  
"Well, we've got to get the Turners back home first." Sighed Tora.  
"Then we've got the rest of the world to travel." Added Jack.  
Teague smiled again, lifting the shrunken head of his late wife from his belt. "She'd be proud of ye' Jack. Even if you cause chaos wherever you go. But like she always said, 'Where there's a Sparrow, there's an adventure.'"  
"Your gettin' soft in your old age, dad." Smirked Jack.  
Teague tapped his pistol with a chuckle. "Don't make me prove you wrong boy."

* * *

A short while later, Jack and Tora were back aboard the Pearl, along with the Turners and crew. Jack and Will were stood at the helm looking across the deck at their better halves.  
"Thank you Jack."  
"Again?"  
Will chuckled with a nod. "It was hell being away from her for 10 years." Jack nodded pondering how long he'd survive without Tora. Not long was his guess. "You know, my son's 14. In all his 14 years he'd seen his father once. 9 months after his 10th birthday, Now thanks to you and Tora I can see him everyday and make up for all the time I lost."  
Jack sighed. "Why is everyone so...mushy today?" Will laughed but remained silent as the two men watched their women, fully prepared for whatever adventure would come along next.


End file.
